Consequences
by Fullmetal224
Summary: 1st part of my Ed/Hughes series. Ed is living with the Hughes family and gets into trouble. Trouble concerning a certain 3-year-old. WARNING! Contains spanking of a teen.


This is my new story. I was bored.

WARNING: Contains spanking of Ed by Hughes. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!!! And Characters may be OOC.

"EDWARD!!!" Hughes yelled. Elisia was on the floor, crying her eyes out. Ed crouched behind the desk, hoping not to be seen. His temper had gotten the better of him, and he almost killed Elisia. He could remember what had happened perfectly.

_**Flashback**_

**Ed's POV**

_I was just reading quietly in the library. I loved to read. Anyway, while I was reading, Elisia came in and asked me to play with her. I said no, but she asked me AGAIN! Why does she always do that?! I told her no again. and here's what happened:_

_"Please please please please please please please???"_

_"NO!" _

_"?"_

_"NO!!! NO NO NO NO NO! WHAT THE H%$# DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO LISTEN!? I SAY NO, I MEAN NO! UNDERSTAND!?" _

_I transmute the ground to spank Elisia, but it instead was about to strangle her. Just then, Hughes came in and rescued her. I sighed in relief, about to thank him, but he looked really angry at me. I didn't know which it was for, the yelling, the alchemy, or both, but I sensed I was in big trouble. _

_So, of course, I ran into the office and am now hiding behind a desk hoping he won't find me. _

_**End Flashback and POV**_

"EDWARD ELRIC, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Hughes yelled. Ed whimpered and tried to shrink behind the desk. It was times like this he really wished he WAS the size of a flea. Soon, he heard Hughes march into the office and where he was hiding. Ed tried to crawl away, but Hughes was able to grab him around the waist and lift him up. Ed whimpered and squirmed in his grip. "Edward, you do NOT know how much trouble you're in right now. Not just for trying to hurt my daughter, but for cursing and running away as well." Hughes admonished.

Hughes set Ed down on his feet, and bent to his level, whispering coldly in his ear, "Go to my study and wait for me. If I find out you're not there, you will be very sorry. Understand?" Ed nodded. Hughes straightened, and said, "Go ahead and wait for me. But remember what will happen if you're not there." Hughes then propelled Ed forward with a sharp swat to the seat of his pants, making Ed jump. Ed then walked out of the office, and...out into the yard. '_Now just hide until he calms himself down and forgets everything._' He thought, then found Gracia Hughes outside around the corner of the house, hanging laundry.

"?" Ed called. "Ed. I thought you were supposed to go to Maes' study." Gracia replied. "I was, but I was wondering if...if you could punish me instead. So I don't have to go! Like...just give me a time-out or scold me or ground me or something! Just don't let your husband punish me! Please!" Ed pleaded. Gracia sighed. "Ed, those are things I do with a three year old girl. Not a 15 year old boy. You should go before you get into more trouble." The moment she said that, Hughes was stomping over to Ed.

Ed whimpered again as Hughes approached. Before he could run, Hughes grabbed his arm. Once he was dragged back into the house, Hughes turned him around, and landed several extremely hard swats to Ed's still clothed bottom. Ed felt tears sting his eyes, and couldn't help but whimper and squirm. When he was turned back around, his teary eyes met Hughes' angry ones. "Go to my study, NOW!!!" He yelled. This made Ed shrink back. "Y-yes sir!" He sniffled as he ran into the study, clutching and rubbing his stinging backside.

The study looked pretty boring. There was one window across the room, a desk and chair, (I don't know what they're called but those chairs with wheels.) a bookcase, and one straight-backed chair up against a wall near the door. Ed then heard the door open behind him. He jumped, and whirled around. Hughes stood in the doorway, clutching a flat-backed hairbrush in his hand. Ed's eyes widened at the impliment. "So Ed, do you want to tell me your excuse for almost getting my daughter killed?" Hughes inquired.

"No excuses." Ed said. Hughes pulled the chair from the wall and into the middle of the floor, and sat down. "Then let's not wait any longer. Unbuckle the belt and pull down your pants." Hughes ordered. Ed felt the need to argue, but thought better of it. He was in enough trouble already, and his bottom was still smarting from the swats given earlier. He quickly unfastned his pants, and pulled them down to his ankles. Hughes helped him shuffle over to his side, and over his lap. Ed whimpered and his face grew hot as Hughes pulled down his white boxers.

Hughes rested the cool brush against Ed's bare backside. "Edward, I want you to think about what you did. You could've killed-no-MURDERED my daughter! And this is the consequence of your actions." Hughes admonished. Ed held onto one of the legs of the chair, and Hughes' leg. Hughes raised the brush, and brought it down with a _**POP!!!**_ Ed lifted his head and let out a cry. Ed continued to cry out and squirm as Hughes let the brush fly rapidly, alternating cheeks and moving up and down Ed's small bottom.

"AAAHHH!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE STOP!!! IT HURTS IT HUUUUURRRRRTS!!!!!! !!!!!!"

"Yes, Edward. It's supposed to hurt. And if you want it to end anytime soon, I sugest you think about why you're in this mess." Hughes admonished. What felt like hours, yet was a few minutes, Hughes stopped, and looked at Ed's now deep scarlet rear. Ed was still crying, going limp across his lap. Hughes couldn't help but instinctively comfort him. He started to rub small circles on Ed's back. Ed was still crying hard, oblivious to the circles being rubbed on his back. When he had finally calmed down, he heard Hughes say, "If your calm now, Ed, we can talk."

Ed nodded, and pratically jumped off of Hughes' lap. He as quickly and gently as possible pulled his boxers and pants up over his red burning backside. Hughes got up from the chair, put it back against the wall, and walked over to Ed. "Ed, don't think this is the end of your punishment, because it's not." Hughes said firmly. Ed turned to gaze at his feet. Hughes sighed, and gently grabbed Ed's arm. Ed was led to the bathroom, where a bar of soap was waiting for them. Ed groaned. He hadn't had his mouth washed ever since he was caught cursing at Mustang.

Hughes grabbed the big, baby blue bar of soap and held on tight to Ed's arm. "Open up, Edward." He ordered. Ed hesitantly opened his mouth, waiting for the dreaded taste to assult his tastebuds. Soon it did, and Ed gagged. It tasted worse than milk! Once every square inch of Ed's mouth was lathered up, Hughes told him to hold it in his mouth for 20 minutes in the corner. Hughes dragged Ed out of the bathroom, and over to a small corner of the living room. Fresh tears stung Ed's eyes as he stood in the corner, the horrible taste of soap still filling up in his mouth.

Finally, the 20 minutes were up, and Ed happily ran to the bathroom and spit out the soap. He rinsed all he could get of the terrible taste, until just a little lingered. It didn't matter, because Ed's punishment was finally over! After Hughes made Ed apoligize to Elisia, Ed went to the living room to watch some cartoons. He could hear the distant conversation in the kitchen. It was Hughes talking to Elisia.

"Honey? Do you remember what Ed said to you starting with an H?"

"Yes!"

"Well don't say that word. It's a bad word."

"Ohhhhhh...you mean like that F word he taught me?"

Ed's face grew hot, and he gulped, thinking he might've swallowed the rest of the soap still lingering in his mouth. He quickly got up from the sofa, and ran outside, hearing Hughes shout:

"EDWARD!"

Well, what do you think? I hope that Arkham Insanity will read this and make a comic on it on AnimeOTK. If she does send me the link! Otherwise, R&R!!!!


End file.
